With You Forever
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Misi itu mengharuskanku mengundur pernikahanku dengannya namun sisatu sisi aku juga senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu beratus-ratus hari bersamanya, Dan kini aku akan memantapkan hatiku agar aku tidak menyesal kemudian hari. CANON/ Sekuel from Laste Date? Bye Saski chan/ Oneshoot


**With You Forever**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary** : Misi itu mengharuskanku mengundur pernikahanku dengannya namun sisatu sisi aku juga senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu beratus-ratus hari bersamanya, Dan kini aku akan memantapkan hatiku agar aku tidak menyesal kemudian hari. CANON/ Sekuel from Laste Date? Bye Saski chan/ Oneshoot

* * *

\- With You Forever -

Disininlah aku sekarang berada ditempat fovoritku dimana aku bisa merenung dan mengeluarkan keluh kesahku tanpa ada yang menganggu, dimana lagi kalau bukan di patung mendiang Yondaime Hokage Tousanku.

Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerang kepalaku detik itu juga aku merasa pandanganku menggelap dan akhirnya aku berbaring diatas patung monumen Yondaime Hokage.

Tapi ada yang aneh seingatku tadi aku tertidur di Monumen Hokage tapi kenapa aku berada di sebuah padang rumput yang dikelilingi oleh bunga, aku coba menerawang jauh namun yang kudapat padang rumput ini seperti tak memiliki ujung.

"Ck, sebenarnya dimana aku? Jika ini mimpi bangunkanlah aku Kami-sama"

Aku menggerutu karena aku belum pernah kesini, apa jangan -jangan aku diculik tapi tidak keren kan kalau pahlawan perang diculik lalu dibuang dan kemudian tersesat? mau ditaruh mana mukaku.

Namun detik selanjutnya aku merasakan ada suara tawa atau lebih tepatnya kikikan dari arah belakang membuatku tertarik untuk melihatnya, betapa terkejutnya diriku kakiku rasanya seperti terkena semen hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak mungkin"

Disana berdiri seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah tomat yang tengah memandangku lembut, kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa mereka

Ya, dia adalah Ibu yang melahirkanku kini tengah berdiri di depanku, dengan sekali lompat aku langsung menghambur dalam pelukannya, kali ini aku tak malu untuk mengeluuarkan air mataku.

"Ehhh... Apa ini, seorang pahlawan perang menangis?" Wajahku memerah mendengar godaan dan Ibu.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Ibu kemudian menatapnya dengan senyum andalanku. "Aku senang dapat bertemu dengan Ibu lagi, tapi kenapa Tousan tidak ikut?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tak adil jika Minato bertemu denganmu dua kali apalagi sampai bertemu denganmu langsung, jadi Minato memberikkan Chakra terakhirnya yang ia berikan padamu sebagai jembatan agar aku bertemu lagi dengan putraku"

Aku langsung tahu bahwa yang dimaksud adalah waktu perang dimana para Hokage terdahulu di Edo Tensei oleh Orochimaru untuk membantu pasukan aliansi Shinobi.

"Tapi sepertinya Ibu datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat, kelihatannya kamu sedang memikirkan masalah yang cukup rumit"

Aku terkejut karena Ibuku tahu walau hanya dapat melihat sekilas mimik wajahku. "Bagaimana Ibu tahu?"

"Jangan pernah meremehkan Insting wanita terlebih seorang Ibu" Kata Ibu saambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku menghela nafas, sepertinya aku harus menceritakan masalahku pada Ibuku karena menurut kata orang nasehat seorang Ibu jauh lebih baik dari siapapun.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Ibu.."

Aku melihat Ibu nampak mengerutkan dahinya tapi ia tak berucap apapun menunggu aku menyelsaikan ceritaku.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis dulu di Academy ia berambut merah muda dengan Iris Green Forest yang sangat menenangkan untukku, saat aku melihat senyumnya mulai detik itu aku berjanji akan menjaga senyumnya selalu"

Aku menjeda sebentar merasa sedikit berat untuk mengungkapkannya tapi karena didepanku adalah Ibuku jadi aku merasa percaya diri.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, Ibu jangan berfikir dia feminim bahkan ia sangat tomboi dan entah berapa kali ia memukul kepalaku tapi aku menyukainya karena itu wujud kepeduliannya padaku bahkan ia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku berkali -kali terutama waktu perang dulu saat Kurama diambil dari tubuhku"

Oh Tidak! Ibu tersenyum penuh arti sepertinya ia sudah tahu akar masalah yang sedang aku hadapi tapi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perangainya?" Tanya Ibuku tiba -tiba.

"Dia seorang ninja medis berbakat dan ketika aku melihat Sakura-chan aku seperti melihat Ibu, dan aku brani mengatakan ia adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku"

Aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan menunduk sedalam -dalamnya.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan orang seperti yang ucapan terakhir Ibu padamu ya? Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Ibuku yang nampaknya bersemangat sekali.

Aku mendongak. "Tapi masalahnya aku akan menikah dengan gadis lain"

"Hmmm seperti itu, lalu apa alasanmu menikahinya jika kau mencintai gadis lain?"

"Karena aku tak bisa melihat Sakura-chan bersama orang lain, tapi jika Sakura-chan bahagia aku akan mencoba merelakannya kata orang itu adalah akar dari cinta sejati"

Puk!

Aku dapat merasakan sentuhan Ibu dipundakku, entah mengapa sentuhan itu membuatku terasa nyaman.

"Itu bukan akar dari cinta sejati Naruto tapi itu rasa takut, Ibu tidak memaksamu untuk menuruti kata terakhir dari Ibu tapi putuskan apa yang akan membuatmu bahagia dimasa mendatang"

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Ibu? Disatu sisi aku mencintai Sakura-chan, aku merasa ia mulai membalas perasaanku tapi aku juga tidak mungkin menyakiti Hinata dengan membatalkan pernikahan kami"

"Keputusan apapun yang kau ambil akan menyakiti salah satunya bukan? Naruto coba gunakan perasaanmu, rasakan jangan pikirkan saat hati mengalahkan ego kau akan tahu jawabannya"

Apa yang Ibu katakan memang benar, aku harus menggunakan hatiku bukan pikiranku, sungguh aku sangat beruntung bertemu dengan Ibuku tanpa menunggu lagi aku memeluk Ibuku erat.

"Terimakasih Ibu"

Aku merasakan tangan Ibuku menepuk -nepuk pundakku. "Kau sudah dewasa Naruto, jadi Ibu yakin kau akan menemukan jawabannya"

Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman terpatri diwajahku, namun seketika senyumku menghilang kala tubuh Ibu mulai transparan.

"Aku senang karena kau mencintai gadis seperti Ibu, Ibu sangat bangga memiliki putra sepertimu, Arigatou"

.

.

.

Aku terbangun lagi tapi tak seperti tadi yang berada di sebuah padang rumput tapi aku kembali berada di monumen Hokage.

"Jadi itu hanya mimpi?" Gumamku setengah sadar.

 **"Itu bukan mimpi Baka, kau tadi berada didalam bawah sadarmu"**

Terdengar suara berat dari kepalaku yang aku percayai itu suara Kurama, tapi aneh juga karena beberapa hari ini ia tidak menghubungiku.

"Jadi aku bertemu Ibu bukan mimpi"

Kurama mengangguk. **"Dan soal Zetsu, Ada kemungkinan kau tidak akan kembali ke Konoha lagi, Bocah Kakashi itu tahu tapi sepertinya ia merahasiakannya agar kau dapat bersama dengan Sakura"**

Sungguh aku terkejut mendengar penuturan Bijuu berekor sembilan ini, jadi jalan yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei itu berarti ada kemungkinan aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama Sakura-chan.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kakashi-sensei memutuskan agar aku menentukkan pilihanku"

 **"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan Gaki? Kau lupa Hokage adalah impianmu sejak kecil dulu?"**

Akupun tak tahu kenapa aku menerima misi itu tanpa berpikir panjang tapi yang ada dipikiranku waktu itu adalah bersama selalu dengan Sakura-chan menebus waktu yang hilang diantara kita beberapa bulan ini.

"Bagiku Sakura-chan adalah segalanya, aku tak akan pernah menjadi Hokage yang pantas jika aku sendiri tak bahagia seperti kata Ibu..." Aku menjeda kalimatku sebentar.

"Aku telah menemukan jawabannya"

Walau aku tak melihat tapi aku yakin Kurama tengah tersenyum bangga mendengar jawabanku, dan selanjutnya aku membawa kakiku melangkah, melangkah menuju Mansion Hyuuga untuk memantapkan pilihanku.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama datang kemari?" Tanya salah pelayan Klan Hyuuga padaku.

Aku tersenyun sekilas. "Aku ingin bertemu Hinata dan Paman Hiashi" Jawabku padanya.

Kemudian ia memberiku jalan sekaligus mengantarku menuju kepada ayah dan anak yang kini tengah bercengkrama di ruang keluarga.

"Ahh... ada Naruto" Ucap paman Hiashi padaku yang sempat membuatku ragu, namun teringat nasehat Ibu membuat pikiran itu aku buang jauh -jauh.

Setelah paman Hiashi mempersilahkan duduk kini aku duduk berhadaan dengan paman Hiashi dan Hinata yang entah mengapa menunjukkan wajah sendu tak seperti biasa saat aku datang.

"A-Aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena aku harus mendapat misi"

"Memang misi apa yang akan kau lakukan sampai kau harus melapor, apa ini misi jangka panjang?"

Aku mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan paman Hiashi. "Misi paling cepat berakhir satu tahun dan ini permintaan dari kelima negara besar aku tak bisa menolak maka dari itu aku meminta maaf karena harus membatalkan pernikahan antara aku dan Hinata"

Aku menunduk tak berani menatap dua pasang iris Lavender didepannya ini, bukan takut melihat kemarahan yang terpancar tapi pancaran kecewa dari keduanya.

"Aku sudah diberitahu semuanya oleh Tsunade-sama"

Aku mendongak menatap paman Hiashi yang justru tersenyum padaku namun berbeda dengan Hinata yang berlari menuju kamar, aku hendak mengejarnya namun paman Hiashi mencegahnya.

"Maafkan aku paman aku membuat Hinata kecewa"

Paman Hiashi menggeleng. "Itu bukan salahmu Naruto karena pernikahan ini yang menginginkan kami Klan Hyuuga bukan dirimu jadi jangan buat dirimu merasa bersalah dan soal Hinata nanti aku yang akan mencoba bicara padanya" Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tsunade-sama telah menjelaskan seperti apa misimu padaku dan juga bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura, dan untuk itu aku minta maaf karena memaksakan perasaanmu Naruto" Paman Hiashi membungkukan tubuhnya hormat membuat diriku merasa tak enak.

"Temuilah Sakura utarakan apa yang kau rasakan sebenarnya, aku salut padamu yang berani menuntaskan kebenaran lagipula akan menjadi petaka bagi putriku jika menikahi seseorang yang terikat banyak janji dengan gadis lain" Paman Hiashi mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Aku mengangguk. "Terimakasih paman"

Kemudian aku bangkit dari posisiku keluar dari Mansion Klan Hyuuga dan juga tadi sempat paman Hiashi memberikan doa agar aku lancar dalam menjalankan misiku.

Tep!

Tep

Tep!

Aku melompati atap rumah satu demi satu dan disinilah aku berada ditempat dimana pertama kali aku kembali setelah pelatihanku dengan Ero-Sennin disebuah ujung tiang listrik aku berdiri diatas sana.

"Terimakasih Ibu karena dirimu sekarang aku merasa..."

Aku menjeda kalimatku sebentar untuk menarik nafas dalam -dalam.

"BEBAS!"

Aku berteriak lantang tak peduli seluruh Konoha mendengarnya, kenapa aku harus peduli selagi aku merasakan jutaan kupu -kupu melesat dari rongga dadaku yang kini merasa lega.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku segera menuju kebawah kembali dan langkah kakiku semakin cepat, tujuanku hanya satu yaitu masa depanku atau lebih tepatnya orang yang akan menemani masa depanku dan masa depan itu berada di rumah sakit.

Sesaat setelah memasuki rumah sakit aku melihat Ino yang tengah berada dibagian administrasi dan aku lekas memangginya.

"Ino"

Yang aku panggilpun menengok. "Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Ino padaku.

"Dimana Sakura-chan?" Tanyaku cepat.

Ino tampak menautkan alis aku dapat melihat sorot mata curiga dari sepasang iris Aquamarine itu.

"Untuk apa mencari Sakura?"

Aku mendecih. "Ck! Katakan saja dimana Sakura-chan aku ingin membahas soal misi jangka panjangku dengannya"

"Aku merasa aneh padamu Naruto, kemarin kau enggan sekali menyebut namanya tapi sekarang kau tampak bersemangat sekali"

Aku menatap Ino tajam seolah ingin memakannya hidup -hidup dan syukurlah Ino mengerti akan tatapanku itu.

"Oke, aku sudah tahu misi jangka panjang kalian dan sekarang ia berada di ruangannya menikmati hari -hari terakhirnya sebagai kepala rumah sakit"

Tanpa menunggu lagi aku berlari menuju ruang kerja Sakura-chan samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan Ino yang mengatakan semoga berhasil.

Cklek!

Aku langsung membuka pintu ruang kerja Sakura-chan dan Sakura-chan sendiri nampak terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"Kalau datang ketuklah pintu dulu, baka" Sakura-chan berseru marah padaku tapi itu juga kesalahanku karena langsung masuk mengetuk pintu.

Aku menggaruk tengkuk. "Maaf, karena aku terlalu bersemangat bertemu denganmu"

"Kau adalah calon suami bagi Hinata jadi jangan berkata yang tidak -tidak"

"Berkata yang tidak -tidak bagaimana hm? Seingatku aku masih berkata wajar"

Ahhh... Betapa aku merindukkan sekali moment ini dimana aku dapat menggoda Sakura-chan hingga membuatnya merona seperti ini, kini aku sadar rona merah itu bukan karena sakit atau apa melainkan ia merasa malu.

"Ba-Baka"

Lihat! Sisi Tsunderenya keluar jika ia dalam kondisi terdesak mirip seperti Ibu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan, dulu sekarang maupun selamanya"

Aku dapat melihat keterkejutan dari dua iris Green Fores itu namun aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum sebagai balasan.

Tapi tiba -tiba Sakura-chan menunduk. "Kau sudah memiliki Hinata jadi untuk apa kau mengatakkan itu?"

"Jadi kalau aku belum bersama Hinata kau akan menerima cintaku?" Godaku kembali yang membuat pipinya merona lagi.

"Tapi semuanya sudah berbeda Naruto"

Aku tersenyum. "Ya sekarang memang sudah berbeda..."

Aku menjeda kalimatku dan nampak sekali Sakura-chan menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Berbeda karena aku bukan lagi calon suami bagi Hinata"

Sakura mendongak menatap diriku tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu karen dirimu Sakura-chan"

Ia mencubit pinggangku pertanda ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar candaanku, kemudian aku menatapnya dalam -dalam.

"Itu karena Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-Baachan dan Kelima negara besar menginginkan kita untuk bersatu, andai kau tahu misi ini bisa saja membuat kita tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Konoha Sakura-chan, dan kau tahu alasan kenapa mereka mempercayakan kita untuk memegang tanggung jawab ini?"

Sakura-chan menggeleng.

"Karena kita adalah pasangan terkuat diseluruh dunia jika kita bersama dan jika salah satu dari kita terpisah kita akan menjadi gunung pasir dipantai yang akan hancur oleh serbuan ombak"

Sakura-chan menghamburkan pelukannya pada diriku, aku merasa hangat tak terkira karena pelukan ini. Terimakasih Kami-sama kau telah memberikanku sepucuk surga didunia yang keras ini.

"Aku Hiks.. selalu menunggumu tak pernah sekalipun hiks.. aku memikirkan sosok lain selain dirimu yang membuatku dapat membuatku berpaling.. bahkan hiks.. Sasuke-kun sekalipun andai kau tahu alasan aku menolak lamaran Sasuke-kun adalah karena dirimu tapi melihat kau akan menikah dengan Hinata membuat hatiku hancur hiks.."

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura-chan, aku pikir dulu ia menerima lamaran dari Teme karena itu alasan kenapa aku menerima pernikahan dari Klan Hyuuga tapi ternyata semuanya salah.

"Maafkan aku atas kesalah pahaman yang aku buat membuat dirimu menderita"

Sakura-chan menggeleng. "itu salahku karena membuat dirimu menunggu terlalu lama"

Ia menyamankan diri didalam pelukanku, saat ini aku sungguh bahagia, Ibu akan mendapatkan gadis yang aku impikkan.

Aku menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuhku kemudian menatapnya dalam -dalam. "Sakura-chan maukah kau menemaniku seumur hidupku dan meneruskan Klan Uzumaki bersamaku?"

"K-Kau melamarku?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin menikahimu, sekarang juga"

"Ba-Baka!"

Aku tak tahu kegilaan apa yang ada dipikiranku tapi aku tahu Sakura-chan tidak menolak terlihat dari senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya, lagipula lusa lusa kita akan berangkat misi jika aku mengundur pernikahan dadakanku ini maka tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi kami untuk berbulan madu membuat penerus Uzumaki.

\- THE END -

* * *

Yah bagi yang menunggu Sekuel dari Fanfic Last Date By Saski Chan kini Sekuelnya Namikaze yang tulis hehe... walau agak ngebut kuharap kalian suka.


End file.
